The invention relates to a collecting bag with a connecting opening for artificial intestinal outlets constructed in self-adhesive manner in the marginal area thereof.
For use in conjunction with artificial intestinal outlets or so-called anus praeter or stoma a number of different constructions of collecting bags made from liquid-tight and odour-impermeable foil material for receiving the intestinal elimination products are known and these can be connected in different ways to the human body. In one known construction, the collecting bag is stuck directly to the body in the vicinity of the artificial intestinal outlet. For this purpose, adhesive foils are used but these foils have a pronounced tendency to crease, so that liquid and moisture can trickle through the creases formed and cause skin irritations which only head slowly. As an alternative, sealing rings are used which are made from a highly plastic, purely tropical wood rosin, called karaya gum, which does not have a high adhesive power and does not provide a strong connection to the skin of the body.